Spellbound
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: Raven’s always been alone. Until now. (A rewrite of Spellbound based on a possible episode summary for the ep)
1. Always Alone

**Spellbound**

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Yes please

Summary: Raven's always been alone. Until now. (A rewrite of Spellbound)

**One: Always Alone**

Raven sighed, her book her only companion. Outside her door she heard Cyborg and Beastboy playing Goddess knew what.

She returned her thoughts to her book, trying to block out the sounds of fun that were being made.

In her secret heart, she wished that she could join in.

She couldn't though. First off, she, well, she'd never admit it, not _ever_, but the way they all just enjoyed themselves, the thought of doing that…frightened her a little. It was stupid really. If she ever told, they'd probably laugh at her.

She went back to her book. Back to the world of fantasy….only to be interrupted by the Titans alarm going off.

"Damn."

* * *

_Cardiac? Where do these guys come up with this stuff? Yeesh._ Raven lazily eyes the mechanical enemy, already wanting to get the fight over with.

"Azerath Metrion Xinthos!" She cried out, and a few minutes later, the battle was over.

She immediately rushed to the T-Car and buckled herself in. "Can we _please_ go now?"

* * *

'And as I prepared-' Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on her door. Growling, she opened it. "What?"

Robin smiled at her. "Hey Raven, you ran up here so fast. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." She slammed the door shut and picked her book back up…and a minute later someone else knocked.

Yet again she found herself stalking over to the door and growling "what?" to Starfire.

The redhead grinned at her. "Hello Friend Raven. I have journeyed to the mall of shopping and discovered these pretty hair ornaments," she gestured to her hair and Raven needed to use all her concentration not to laugh, "And I wanted to know if you would like to out some on with me?"

"No." Slam!

She sat onto her bed and flipped her book to where she'd left off…and there was yet _another_ knock. _That's it! Someone's dying today!_

She threw the door open, ready to kill. "What?!"

Beastboy grinned at her. "Wanna play some stink ball? Cy and I just made it up! And we need a referee to play the extreme level? Wanna?" He held up a striped cape.

"No!" Slam!!!

She made to turn away from the door when she heard Beastboy talking. _Creepy? Do they really think…? _She felt her heart sink with those words and tears threatened to spill._ I won't cry. I can't. It's not worth it! THEY'RE not worth it!_

She sank onto her bed cradling her book.

"I…I just wish that there was someone out there who could understand me…"

Silence, and then:

"Hello."

Raven stared at the book for a moment, then threw it to the ground. Her_ book_ was talking to her!

"Well that wasn't very nice."

TBC

Well? What do you all think?

Should I do any pairing? Who?

* * *


	2. A Friend?

**Spellbound**

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Yes please

Summary: Raven's always been alone. Until now. (A rewrite of Spellbound)

I know a lot of you think that this is too much like the original episode, and for the first few chapters or so, it will follow pretty closely.

* * *

**Two: A Friend?**

* * *

"I…I just wish that there was someone out there who could understand me…"

Silence, and then:

"Hello."

Raven stared at the book for a moment, then threw it to the ground. Her_ book_ was talking to her!

"Well that wasn't very nice."

Wide-eyed, the sorceress slowly approached the book. "Who are you?" She was tense, ready to attack if necessary.

"No need to get so upset love," the book scolded, "I'm the one with reason to be mad, after all, you did throw me onto the floor." He had a soft British accent.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I suppose I did give you a bit of a fright." Raven glared. "Not that I'm saying I scared you."

"Who. Are. You?"

"Sorry, where are my manners? I am Malchior." She scowled. "And you are?"

"Raven."

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you my lady."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"I must say, I don't find you all that talkative."

"I'm not."

"As I said," he chuckled. "So, where exactly am I?"

"Titan Tower."

"The legendary Titans? I would have imagined them residing elsewhere. Besides, you don't exactly strike me as a Cyclops."

Raven smirked, "No, not those titans. We're superheroes called the Teen Titans."

"Well, then," His voice sounded amused.

"Why are you a talking book?"

He chuckled, "You get straight to the point, don't you?"

"I don't see the point in hinting."

"Well…I'm cursed. Centuries ago, I fought against an evil dragon by the name of Rorek. He….imprisoned me in this book. And here I am."

"I…I'm…" she mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing."

"So," Malchior changed topics, "Were those your friends earlier? The one that called you 'creepy'?"  
"Yeah."

"He doesn't seem like much of a friend."

Raven her mouth to say something. Nothing came out.

* * *


End file.
